American Dad's Romeo and Juliet
by Peachboy101
Summary: The Polly's and the Smiths are bitter rivals.They have been in a feud since the 17th century.Steve encounters this girl named Lyra who is a Polly.Haley volunteers as a nurse to the Polly's since they are rich,more rich than the Smiths.Will Lyra and Steve be forever in love or will their love be up in flames? Find out today on American Dad's Romeo and Juliet!
1. Chapter 1

American Dad's Romeo and Juliet cHar

Steve Smith - Romeo Lyra Polly (Age hair and Blue wears,wears a white shirt with a pink dress)- Juliet Schmuely 'Snot' Lonstein - Meurticio Roger the Alien - Typalt Maria Polly ( Hair,brown eyes,lue tank top and blue pants)- Lady Capulet Jared Polly (Brown hair,blue eyes,plad shirt,and blue jeans)- Capulet Francine Smith - Lady Montague Stan Smith - Montague Haley Smith - The Nurse Roger the Alien/Luigi Polly- Typalt Klaus the Fish - Benvolio Barry-Sub-character Toshi-Sub-character


	2. Chapter 2

American Dad's Romeo and Juliet:

[The Smith's house,exterior,living is cooking muffins while Steve and Roger are eating snacks on the table and Klaus is in his fish in his fish bowl

Act 1:

Steve: The other day I met this beautiful girl name Lyra Polly.

[Francine drops her muffins and is shocked]

Francine: Steve,did you just say Lyra Polly.

Roger: No he said Celine course he said Lyra Polly are you that dumb?

Francine: Roger you're an ass.

Steve: I feel like I heard that before...

[Hayley enters the room]

Haley Smith: Guys great news.

Roger : No one cares Haley.

Haley: Shut up Roger.

Roger (to Haley): Okay.

Haley: nyways I am volunteering as a quote Nurse unquote for the Pollys

Francine: What?! Stan!

[Stan enters the room]

Stan:What is it Francine what do you want?

Francine: Stan something's gone very volunteered

[Stan's face has a shocked expression]

Stan: No!

Roger: Man that American Dad can scream.

Scene 2:[The Smith's room.A projecter is in the lIving room while Francine, Haley, Jeff, Steve, Klaus and Roger are sitting]

Stan: I can't believe you two! Haley and Steve how could you be part of the Pollys?

Haley: Dad...I...

Stan: No if or buts.

Roger: I have to tell you something Stan,I haven't been entirely truthful with you.

Stan: What,what do you mean Roger?

Roger: I have a persona named Luigi Polly. I am Lyra's Polly long lost cousin. And I am invited to their Polly family party this Friday. It's gonna be a masqurade so no one can be recognized.

Jeff: You're an alien how's that physically possible?

Steve and Haley: We were thinking the same thing.

Francine: Maybe we should stop this feud between the Pollies and us Smiths.

Stan: Francine the Pollys and the Smiths have been rivals for example here shown in this projecter.

[The projecter shows a football game and the Pollies and Smiths from the 60's are near each other in the seats.]

Stan: That family on the left are the Pollies while the family and the right are the Smiths.

Stan: Anyways notice how that man that looks like me is yelling at the team that he hates is winning,the other man that looks like Lawrence who is Lyra's father gets that man and the other man start to get into a brawl and then the entire two families are in a huge fight.

Klaus :That's only one thing how did this feud start in the first place.

Stan : Well Klaus it first started in the 17th Century.

[The projecter shows two families sitting in a theatre showing two familes]

Stan (to everyone): These families started a feud in the theatre becuase of then they started a huge fight becuase of that is why the Pollys and the Smiths have been in feuds for a long time.

Jeff: Wait is there a way to stop this feud.

Steve: I never even met Lyra.

Haley: Then why did you say you did.

Steve: I only said that because she said hi to !

Roger: Steve that doesn't mean you 'met' her.

Steve: Roger do you think you can sneak me in the party?

Stan: Steve don't you even think get caught it could cost your life.

Steve: That's not true are they gonna do? Execute me? Last time I checked that was in the 17th Century!

[Steve goes on the stairs]

Steve: I'm going to my room!

Stan: Steve no.

Roger: Well I'll be going up to my attic and make my masquerade mask and work on my disguise.

[Roger leaves the room]

Francine: I'll be in the kithcen if you need me.

Klaus: Why would anyone need you.

Francine: Shut up Klaus!

Stan: Well I guess I will go in the kitchen too.

[The room is only lef with Haley and Jeff]

Haley:And then there were three

Scene 3:[Pearl Baily High ,hallay,lockers Steve,Barry,Toshi,and Schmauley 'Snot'are talking to each other about work.]

Steve (to Snot):Snot did you the history homework thats due today?

Snot: Crap.I didn't even do one no point in doing it now.I'll just copy off of Toshi.

Toshi (to Snot): [In japanese] (You fool I only wrote the homework in japanese)

Snot (to Toshi): Toshi I have no idea what you're saying but I'll just take it anyway.

Steve: Snot you know Lyra Polly right?

Snot: Of course I and I are friends.

Steve: Wait what? Can you sneak me into the party.

Barry: A party? Can I come.

Snot: Barry I just told you that you could time your more stupid it's gonna hurt.

Barry: Sorry.

Steve:

Scene 4 [Saturday Pollys is in her home stroking eher beautiful brown comes in and sees Lyra]

Haley: Hey Lyra ready for the big party tonight?

Lyra: Oh Haley,I am in love with this boy at school but there is a is a Smith.

[Haley has a nervous expression on her face]

Haley: Well I mean have you even tried talking to this boy? You gotta tell him how you really feel.

Lyra: I am so nervous to tell him that.I've been avoiding that and him all week.  
Haley: Well I think that's about to end.

Lyra: What do you mean?

Haley: You'll know.

[Haley walks out of the hallway.]

Haley: Poor calls for action time.

[The smiths ,living ,Roger,Klaus and his friends are in their masquerade outfits]

Klaus: Oh I can't wait for this will be so exciting.

Roger: I am only doing this for you 's clear to my eye that you have a crush on Lyra and that's about to change.

Steve: Thanks Roger.

Roger: No problem.

[The group go outside and into the sneaks in and gets in the back is driving the SUV]

Roger: Well this is it.I can't believe were going to the Pollys house.

Toshi [in Japanese]: (In the stars I know there is a beautiful women for me out there in the wold)

Roger: Guys were almost there.

[They arrive at the house]

Steve [Whispering to Roger]: Roger what about your persona Luigi Polly?

Roger: Don't worry I am wearing his disguise right now.

Steve: over were here.

[They get out of the car and Roger dressed as Luigi Polly who wears a brown wig,green shirt and khaki pants goes to see the secruity guy who checks in the guests Stan gets out of the car and sneaks in the party while Roger tells the secruity guy who's he with]

Roger:Evening officer these 4 people are my friendsthe group called 'The Boys.'

[The secruity checks and nods yes and lets them house,exterior mother of Lyra greets them]

Roger: Auntie Maria! It's me Luigi.

Maria: Oh my Luigi,it's been a while hasn't will be down with her angel costume in a minute.

Roger (to Steve): I suggested the costume.

Steve: I feel a bit light headed.I better go to the bathrooom.

Roger: Here have a hit of ecstasy.

Steve: What? No I am not gonna have a hit of ecstasy Roger you can forget it.

Roger: Fine suit yourself.

[Steve heads to look for the bathroom while he spots Haley walking down the stairs in a maid outift]

Steve: Haley?

Haley: That voice is sounds so ?

Steve: Yes it's me .

Haley: Oh my god it is you you can get into some serious trouble if they find out you're hear?

Steve: I know Haley but I am here to find the lovely Lyra.

Haley: She's in her room getting need to let her know how you feel,go for it bro.

[Lyra gets out of her room and sees Steve and has a fallen love expression on her face]

Scene 4 [The Pollys' ,upstair and Lyra are seen admiring each other]

Lyra: Hello there.

Steve: Umm hi.

Lyra: My mom can't see you with me here let's go somewhere else.

Steve: ! I love you.

Lyra: Steve I love you too.

[Both Steve and Lyra kiss is downstairs calling for Lyra]

Maria: Lyra darling some of your family members want to see you...

[Roger is drunk]

Roger: Look at me I..I am Luigi,Luigi Polly.

Maria: And you better come quickly.

[Cuts to Steve and Lyra]

Lyra: Let's go to the elavtor.

[They went to the elevator and start to Polly's house interior Stan is seen looking around for Steve in his mask but he is interrupted by the father of Lyra]

Jared: You seem you alright?

Stan: Yeah I am fine...

Jared: You sound like an enemy of mine back in the 90' I am just gonna leave this aside from have a good time.

Stan: Phew.

[The Polly's house exterior,kitchen]

Lyra: Oh like we have to go to the elevator again.

Steve: Wait I'll go and leave this masquerade.

Lyra: But Steve...

Steve: Don't worry Lyra.I will see you.

Lyra: When?

Steve: Tomorrow night,I will sneak into your backyard when you're parents are asleep and we'll kiss all we want on the balcony.

Lyra: Oh Steve be careful.

Steve: I will my love.

[Steve sneaks out the backdoor and finds Stan]

Stan: Steve how dare you.

Steve: Dad?

Stan: How and why did you go to this party.

[Francine sneaks up on Stan]

Francine: Stan Smith!

Stan: Ahh! Francine.

Francine: Both of you,Steve and Roger are going home we're going get Klaus.

Scene 5 [The Smith's house exterior,living room,Francine,Stan,Steve,and Klaus are with each other]

Stan:Steve were you with that girl Lyra Polly?

Steve: Yes,yes I there's no way you can stop my our kissed at the party last night.

[Both Francine and Stan gasp]

Klaus: And I was with a women named was so beautiful...

Francine: No one cares Klaus!

[Suddenly Roger opens the door and arrives and looks out of shape]

Roger: Ugh man,that was some where the hell were you,you missed such an awesome night.

Stan: Roger could you please just go upstairs in the attic.

Roger: Why?

Stan: Because! That's why.

Roger: Alright fine you jerk.

[Roger runs to the stairs.]

Roger: You don't know what it's like to be treated like this.

[He is gone]

Francine: Steve you could get into serious trouble if the Polly family finds out you're with Lyra.

Steve: What is gonna happen?

Stan: Believe it or not the father and mother are part of the C.I.A in Miami and if they find out you're with Lyra they're gonna destroy you.

Steve: Yeah right,like I belive in that crap.

Stan: Steve I'm only protecting you.

Francine: Stan I think we should let Steve meet up with Lyra tonight.

Stan: What? But Francine,you know the consequences.

Francine: But Stan maybe we should talk things out with Jared and this feud is a dumb thing,why can't we just sign a peace treaty like they did with the Peace Treaty of Montreal in 1701 for the Aboriginals?

Stan:Wait,you know Canadian history?

Francine: I do research.

Stan: Well...

Steve: Come on ?

Stan: Steve of course you can see Lyra.

Francine: Please get home tonight at 11:00 PM

Steve:Mom...

Francine: Alright Steve by 12:00 am

[The Polly's House, is with Haley her nurse]

Haley: Lyra did you meet my brother Steve?

Lyra: I did Haley and wait Steve is your brother? You're a Smith?

Haley: Yup just don't tell your parents Lyra,that will get me into serious trouble.

Lyra:Steve and I are gonna meet up tonight.

Haley: That's great Lyra, but be careful,don't let your parents figure out you and Steve are dating.

Lyra:We are not dating we're just making a rendezvous that's all.

Haley: Alright you say,you just need to follow the heart follow your heart and keep smiling.

[Maria,Lyra's mother comes in the room]

Maria: Oh Lyra you simply look dashing.

Lyra: Thanks mom.

Haley: would you like to me clean anything for today?

Maria: You've done enough for today 's your money.

[Maria gives Haley 50 dollars]

Haley: This much for me? But...

Maria: Oh there's plenty money I've got for 's no big deal.

Haley: Thank you .

[Scene 6 The Smith's ,living room, is in his Luigi Polly disguise.]

Roger: You bastard.

Steve: What? What's the problem.

Roger: I heard that you and Lyra are dating,you're gonna get it

[Snot,Steve's best friend knocks on the door]

Snot: Hey Steve what's Polly?

Roger: That's right it's me Luigi Polly and I'm gonna tell Maria and Jared that Steve and Lyra are dating.

Snot: You can't do that.

Roger: Oh yeah watch me.

Snot: Why you little...

[Snot runs to Luigi and punches him in the face]

Roger: this you jerk.

[Roger and Snot both punch each other and each are not so great after the battle

Steve: Snot you need ! Why did you have to die so young.

Snot: Dude relax,I am not dying.

Steve: Oh thank god.

Stan: Steve Francine and I will keep an eye on you and we'll follow you.

[The Polly's house,the is outside and Lyra is on the balcony.

Lyra: 're here.

Steve: Lyra,my sweet I am here.

[Steve climbs the balcony with a latter,Stan gave goes on the balcony]

Lyra: Steve I was so worried.

Steve: It's al-right my is like Romeo and Juliet,you're Juliet and I'm dad's Montague and my mom's Lady Montague.

Lyra: Steve,we get it/

[Voices are heard from afar]

Francine: Come on just kiss already.

Stan: Yeah 's a school night.

[Steve and Lyra kiss Polly's house exterior,hallway Jared,Lyra's father has water for his daughter and goes to her finds out Lyra is missing and goes to the balcony and sees Lyra and Steve put out a gun.

Jared: Stay away from my daughter Steve Smith

Lyra: Dad!

[Jared shoots and Lyra protects Steve and gets shot but no blood comes out.]

Jared: No!

Francine: Oh my god.

Steve: Jared how could you.

Jared: I killed my own daughter? No! We were do Extreme Skateboarding together this weekend.

[Lyra stands up and puts her foot on the gun]

Jared: Lyra? How did you...

[Lyra takes out a hip-hop bling out of her shirt]

Steve: I feel like I've seen that before.

Lyra: Dad you need to stop stupid feud between you and the Smiths family almost got me maybe even Steve please stop this/

[Francine an Stan appear on the latter]

Stan: She's right Jared.

Jared: Lyra is this what you really want? To be with Steve/

Lyra: Of course dad.I know the Smiths and us Pollys have been in a battle for a long time but can't we end this?

Steve: Please .

[Francine and Stan stand on the balcony]

Francine: Jared where is your bathroom? I really have to go.

Jared: It's down stairs near the kitchen

[Francine runs]

Jared: Stan how would you like to be friends?

Stan: I'd love to Jared,I'd love to.

[They shake and Lyra smile]

Scene 7 [The peace treaty ceremony is taking place at the are over 50 guests]

Jared: I hearby declare the feud between the Pollys and the Smiths officially over.

[People goes to see Jared:

Haley: By the way I am a Smith too.

Jared: Who cares now,this stupid battle is over.

[Francine,Stan and Klaus are with each other]

Francine: This is one is now can talk to Pollys without having to sneak in all the time.

Stan: What do you mean?

Francine: Maria and I have been friends since the 90's and no one even knew about it.

Klaus: did you keep that secret?

Francine: Oh I'll tell you another time.

[Lyra and Polly are seen sitting on the grass together watching the firworks]

Steve: Well I am glad no one got killed today.I am happy we met Lyra.

Lyra:I know.I can't belive I almost killed by my Steve these firworks are where's my cousin Luigi Polly?

Steve: Oh don't you worry about him.

[The Smith's house,exterior,living room]

Roger: Someone help ? Ugh,you know what I'll just call 911 by myself.

[Roger tries to get up but he accidently gets tangled up by the cord line of the phone]

Roger: Crap.

[End of American Dad's Romeo and Juliet]  



End file.
